Stubborn Acceptance
by Azurey Skies
Summary: When America catches a horrible cold, Mathew decides to visit, he brings a certain English lady with him. Suddenly Belarus suspects that America likes England and confronts him about it. What happens when Lithuania backs her up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey I'm new here, so this would be my first fanfiction. I'm just happy to get this out of my mind (it has been bugging me) anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all of you. I'm so sorry if there is any OOC. oh and England is fem!England for this story ( I have another one where England is fem!England too.). This was meant to be a oneshot, but as I lay the story out I felt that it would be better if it was separated into chapters. Another thing! I have horrible grammar so, sorry about that. n_n enjoy! I hope you like the story! R&R would be really helpful, and is welcomed.**

**Oh the setting of this place is when Lithuania and Belarus were staying at America's house. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS/WORLD SERIES HETALIA. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THAT GENIUS (HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU)**

* * *

" You like England don't you?" Belarus asked as she stood in front of Alfred in his office. She watched as Alfred shifted his eyes from his paper works to her. He finally set the paper down on a neat stack.

" Where did you get that idea from? Me liking England? That's gross" Alfred said as he laugh. Belarus wanted to wipe the smile off of his face, if only she had her trusty knife. Instead she furrowed eyebrows in anger, she leaned forward and planted her hands on Alfred's desk.

" Don't lie to me United States of America." she said firmly. Finally Alfred's smile was wiped out of his face as he changed his expression into a serious one. It was rare to see the 'young' nation hold such a scary face. Many saw him as a happy-go-lucky guy, who of course, wouldn't frown. But Natalia knew otherwise. She had seen Alfred tense up when the name "Alice Kirkland" would be mentioned, she saw how he manages to pass off as a none caring person towards the personification of England.

" That's kind of an interesting statement you have Natalia, mind telling me where you got it from?" Alfred asked, _smiling_, but it wasn't a cheerful smile, no it was a threatening smile. A smile that Natalia herself couldn't stand. ' So this is the child that turned the cold hearted queen of the sea into a caring woman' Belarus thought. ' France is right, he does smirk the way Alice does.' she noted. " the way you act around her, especially today." she said. America reclined into his chair, relaxing.

" That's it? Nah I'm just messing around with England, you know how our relationship is." he said. Natalia stared at him for a quick. " I do like England" America started, this caught Belarus off guard.

"Wha-"

" I like her a way a lover wouldn't" he said. Belarus looked at him.

" I don't get it"

" It's pretty simple really, I like England the way a lover wouldn't" he repeated. "It mean that I don't like England the way you like Russia" America said. At this Belarus flinched, she wanted to tear the American apart., she was about to lunge towards him, but then there was a knock on the door. Belarus back off America's desk as America leaned on his.

" You can come in" he said. The door slowly opened, it was Lithuania. He looked at Belarus and then looked away, " I though I'd bring you some coffee America-san" he said. He walked over to his desk, putting a cup of coffee on it. Lithuania looked up and looked at Belarus.

" Is there anything can get you Natalia-san?" he asked. He tried to keep his eyes on her, but Toris just couldn't.

" No, nothing" Belarus said as she began to walk out of the door. She slammed it shut, sending at least one of the picture on the wall to fall. Toris flinched as he heard the glass break. He looked at the door and then at Alfred. He pointed at the door and looked at Alfred.

" What just happened -"

" She thinks I like England" America interrupted. Toris watched as Alfred leaned back on his seat, Alfred covered his blushing face with his right hand. Toris stood by the side of Alfred's desk, he doesn't know if he should say anything, well he did have something to say. Alfred looked at him, his cheeks were rosy, a tinge of pink was painted on it.

" If you have something to say, say it Toris, I'm not gonna hit you or anything" Alfred said. Toris jumped a bit, he was use to biting his tongue when it came to matters, it always surprised him how Alfred would be so open about things.

" Well, it does seem like that you like Alice" Toris started, he began to scratch the back of his head. He looked at Alfred, his eyes were widened and the tinge of pink became more of a red color.

" Really?" he asked, Lithuania sighed, 'the truth is out might as well encourage him to convey his feelings right?' Toris thought.

" are you going to confess to her?" he asked.

" Are you kidding me? Toris, we're talking about Alice here. ENGLAND" Alfred said, he turned to face the window, the warm sunlight reflected his wheat gold hair color. " For all I know she hates me, no, she doesn't like me for throwing a revolution" He heard Toris sigh.

" Well, it's better to confess rather than suffering in silence right? I mean what if another guy manages to woo her, what if.." Toris couldn't say the end of the sentence. He can't bring himself to admit that he actually thought of such a thing.

" What if?" Alfred asked, still looking outside. The window Alfred was staring out of gave him a great view of his backyard. There he saw Alice [fem!England] tending some flowers, talking to invisible things again. He looked at how her ash blonde hair was tied into two pig tails, and how her emerald green eyes would shine with beautiful clarity. She was calling someone over, a girl with light blonde hair approached her timidly. He watched as Alice patted the empty patch of land next to her, motioning the girl to sit next to her and help tend the flowers. He then turned to Toris.

" Natalia seems to enjoy Alice's company. I find that very weird." Alfred said, " So what are you thinking of Toris, you didn't finish your sentence." Alfred finished as grabbed the cup of coffee, Toris gulped.

" What if Francis manages to woo her?" Toris said hurriedly. He heard a breaking sound as Alfred began to cough. They both looked out the window and saw that the girls were gone, they saw a trail of a striped bow ( Navy Blue and White) leaving the scene. Toris walked over to Alfred and began to pat his back and Alfred went into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay Alfred?" Lithuania asked. Not a minute later the doors flew open. Next thing Lithuania knew there was a flustered Canadian, English woman, and a calm Belarusian.

" Alfred are you okay?" Mathew asked, he took a step closer. He looks down and found a broken cup and coffee all over the floor.

" I'll go get some wash clothe-" Alice began to say only to be cut off by Alfred.

" NO!" Alfred screamed hoarsely as he lunged forward and grabbed Alice's wrist. "Toris knows where they are, he can get it, right?" Alfred asked. He looked over at Toris. " Yeah I'll get them for you" Toris replied as he exited the room. Mathew looked at Alfred and read the messages in his eyes. ' Please leave me and Alice' Mathew nodded.

" Natalia lets go help Toris" Mathew said as he tugged on her sleeve. Belarus nodded and left the room. As soon as the nations left, Alice knelt down by Alfred and began to pat his back.

" What happened America?" she asked. She looked at Alfred, her emerald green eyes were filled with worry. Alfred wanted to hit himself, he remembered when he was a England's colony, she would always have that message in her eyes. He looked away and wiped the remaining coffee stain on his lips with the back of his hands.

" Me and Lithuania were talking, and I just choked on my coffee"

" Is that all? Goodness what will I do with you? Here you are choking on coffee" Alice said. " and for goodness sake, you have a bloody fever and you decide to work?" she stood up, only to be stopped by America. She looked down and saw his piercing azure eyes.

" Alice" he said. England felt a small creeping up on her face. Alfred has not called her by her human since the revolution. She gulped " Yes America?" she asked. Alice was somewhat scared at what Alfred gonna say.

" Alice I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

**APH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**A/N anyways here's chapter two! I'll update as quickly as I can, school is coming up so I might be busy. I finally decided that this fan fic will have four parts. If I misspelled a country's name in a different language please forgive me, I don't mean to mess with anyone's language _;;. again R&R, and as usual my grammar sucks.**

* * *

" What did you say?" Alice asked Mathew through the phone

" It's Alfred, he's sick"

" Lithuania is there to nurse him back to health Mathew, you shouldn't worry about it too much"

" Yes, that may be, but, according to Belarus she hears him say 'Iggy' when he's napping" at this Alice Kirkland looked behind her shoulder to see France and Spain waiting for her. She sighed.

" Mathew, how sick is he? And so what if I go there? What difference will that do? Chances are he's just dreaming of the day when I first met him."

" But Alice…"

" Mathew, not to be rude, but I am in a meeting with Spain and France at the moment-"

" But you always nurse me, Australia, and Sealand back to health when we're sick!"

" I do not take care of Sealand, that job falls to Finland and Sweden's now"

" But still Alice, it wouldn't hurt to be there for Alfred"

" I' am there for him Mathew, trust me I want him to feel better" suddenly she heard Romano screaming.

" SPAIN I WANT TO GO HOME!" Romano screamed. Alice sighed.

" Mathew, I'll call you back, I'm sorry" Alice said.

" Please call back." Mathew said before he hung up. At this Alice turned around.

" I'm sorry, that was urgent"

" Amerique is sick?" France asked. Alice sat down and looked at her papers.

" Yeah, Mathew wants me to go and-"

" go" Spain said. Alice's eyes widened. " But we have a meeting and I just can't-"

" You're boss is here, I think he can manage without you" Spain said again. He held Alice's hand. " If Romano was sick, I'd stay home with him"

" Plus, isn't America your favorite colony?" France mused. Alice turned around and glared at France.

" He was not my favorite colony, and colony? France he's a nation now" Alice said, she was ready to punch Francis in the face.

" Yes, but he's still a favorite of yours non?" France asked. Alice sat back on her chair, hands gripping on the ends of the armrest. " You should go and take care of him Angleterre" France and Spain looked at Alice, she stared back and figured that they wouldn't do anything until she leaves. She stood up and grabbed her notes.

" Fine I'll go and nurse him back to health" Alice said as she took her phone out. France and Spain stared at her. " Mathew I'm going there, yeah give me uhm…give me 6-8 hours." she put her phone into her pocket and looked at France and Spain. "What?"

"Nothing" France said, he watched as Alice leave the room. He looked at Spain.

" Hey Spain, you think that _our _little Alice likes Alfred?" France asked. Spain looked at France. He smiled and looked out the window, there he sees Alice walking away from the building. " Yeah, I think Inglaterra is in love with him"

* * *

Alice stood, no kneeled there in front of America. ' Alice, I love you' America's voice played over in her head. She shook her head and looked at America in the eyes. His blue, no his azure eyes were starring at her. "Uhm, Alice I mean er…England?" he asked. She flinched and looked at America, she tried to stand up, but she found that both of her hands were taken into his. She was hoping that America wouldn't notice her blushing face. She looked down, " g-geez, you really are sick aren't you? That fever getting to you or some-"

" I'm serious Alice" America interrupted. Alice looked at him, she wanted to scream. 'He's in love with me? Me?' Alice thought. Alice was panicking, she didn't know what to say to the sudden confession, she did love America, not in a family way, no, she loves him the way a mother shouldn't love her child. She was confused, she felt her body trembling. She was happy that America reciprocated her hidden feelings for him, but she was scared. She was scared at what might happen between her and America, the Revolution already strained their relationship. 'What if he decides to break away…again?' she thought. She looked at America, her eyes desperately wondering around trying to escape America's gaze.

" Alice-" America started. He was interrupted by what England did. She placed her hand behind his head and leaned towards him. 'Is she going to….kiss me?' America thought. He closed his eyes. Sadly, the kiss was not what he thought of, instead of a small kiss, on the lips, he felt her lips on his forehead. **His forehead**. He pulled away from her hold and looked at her.

" What the hell England?" he looked at Alice, she looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion.

" I love you too America" she said as she smiled. Alfred didn't know what to do, clearly Alice did not get what he meant by 'love', he just didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to cry from the rejection, part of him wanted to hit her to her senses, while another part wanted to run like a small child and lock himself into his room. He pulled away from her, he opened his eyes." uhm.. Are you okay?" she asked. He was about to yell, but as he reach out for her Toris opened the doors. He was smiling, but Alfred could clearly see a sweat mark on his face. He looked at Alice.

" Uhm Alice, there's a call for you" he said as he rushed to the area with the spilled coffee. Alice flashed a smile at America. " I'm sorry America I'll be right back" she said as she hurried out of the room. She softly closed the door.

"I'm guessing that didn't go well" Toris said as he wiped the floor.

" She though I meant ' I love you' in a childish way" Alfred said. He covered his blushing face with both of his hands. Toris walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

" Don't give up, just make sure to convey your feelings to her so that she understands." he said.

As soon as Alice closed the door she, she turned around and covered her face with her hands. She had never done that before, she was amazed and ashamed. Amazed by how she was able to pass off as her ' I love you too' seemed parental, ashamed as her little play with words and tone has hurt Alfred. She sighed, she wanted to get out of the house. Slowly she walked towards the living room. There she saw Belarus and Mathew. To her surprise Toris wasn't lying, there was a call for her. To her dismay it was France. Mathew handed the phone to her, she dismissed both Mathew and Belarus with the excuse " Please check on America". As soon as the two left she sat down and began to talk to Francis.

" So how is Amerique?" he asked.

" I thought you asked Mathew that."

" I did ask Mathieu that….I mean how is he emotionally"

" how do you know?" she asked.

" Mathieu has been telling me…and Alfred has been asking for some advices."

" advices such as…?"

" getting over someone, honestly I didn't think it would be you Angleterre, I thought it was about Japan" there was a sudden pause. " Never mind that, how did you react to his confession?"

"…."

" Alice I don't like the mere silence you are presenting me, surely you still have that sharp tongue of yours"

" shut it frog"

" Ah, There she is, now, how did you act?"

" I kissed him.."

" so you reciprocate-"

" on the forehead" at this the conversation went silent. Sudden she heard France laugh, she began to laugh too until he screamed.

" WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING BRITANNIA!" he screamed. France was mad, he doesn't call England by that name unless he was mad.

" I was jus-" suddenly Alice stopped and listened to France, the man was very angry…he was speaking French. " Francis, I can understand you, you know" she reminded him. At this Francis stopped.

" I'm sorry, but you do realize Alice that you probably broke Alfred's heart."

" That may be the case, but lets not forget France, I have certain issues" at this she heard France sigh.

" Can't you just forget about it? I mean the boy wanted freedom-"

" you know I try, I just…" she began. " I don't know, I'm just.."

" Scared? I know. Why do you think I'm so cautious about Mathieu now hm?" Alice bit the side of her cheek.

" You didn't loose Mathew because he rebelled against you.." Belarus then entered the room, taking a seat on the sofa across Alice.

" Yeah, a certain _belle_ took him." France said. " Just be truthful hm? It's about time you show your real feelings." at this France hung up. Alice sighed heavily, she rested her head on her hand, she looked at Belarus.

"Have anything to say?" she asked. Belarus looked at her from across the room. She shifted in her seat and looked at Alice.

" Well, at least he's lucky…someone reciprocates his feelings…don't waste his confession…" Belarus said. Alice's eyes widened. ' of course, I shouldn't have asked Belarus, she's in love with her elder brother.' "Don't worry Natalia, I'm pretty sure Ivan misses you" Alice said, reassuring the young lady. She stood up and made her way out of the dining room.

Dinner was pretty weird, Alfred's condition worsened in less than three hours, he went form being fine, to a sick bed ridden child. " Pardon? You want me to-" Alice asked as she looked up from her book.

" Please give this Alfred-san" Lithuania said. Alice looked up at him, he was carrying a tray full of food. "Please Alice-san, I have many things to clean". At this Alice closed her book and and stood up. She took the tray from Lithuania.

"Go ahead Toris, do what you need to do, I'll take care of America." Alice made her way to America's room.

* * *

** thanks for reading! chapter 3 will be up soon. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**APH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

** Heres chapter 3! Well guys I would like for those who reviewed and thank you for reading. It's New Years Eve! 2010 was fun, anywhos, I'am working on chapter 4 and it will be posted soon!**

* * *

Alice made her way to Alfred's room. Truth be told, she was nervous on what could happen. Her reaction to Alfred's afternoon confession could've been the cause for the sudden change in his condition. Alice sighed as reached the door to his room. She carefully balanced the tray on one hand as she knocked on the door. There, she didn't hear anything but the water running. Worried, Alice turned the doorknob and let herself in. the room was dimly lit, the only light source was coming from a lamp on the night stand by Alfred's bed, and the bathroom. 'Wait.. The bathroom?' she thought. Alice placed the tray on the night stand and looked back towards the bathroom. There she saw an all too familiar silhouette.

" What are you doing here?" Alfred asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

" What do you think? I'm just here to- wait a minute did you take a cold or hot shower?"

" Why are you here?" he asked again, this time his hand dragged the towel on his head to cover his face. He heard Alice sigh and suddenly found her right in front of him. He jumped a bit when she grabbed the towel from him and began to dry his hair.

" Well, I was just going to give you your food, but you took a shower-"

" and?" Alfred asked as he moved Alice's hand and the towel. He looked down waiting for an answer, but Alice seemed too busy with drying his hair. Before he could drop his hand to his side Alice began to reply.

" and what?" she asked. 'Of course, she'd answer with a question' he thought. Alfred sigh, which to his surprise actually got Alice to stop. She moved the towel so that she can see Alfred's face. " Well?" she waited for an answer.

" Why are you **still **here?" he asked. At this Alice grabbed the towel planted her hands on the sides of his head ( with the towel blocking it) and again, began to dry his hair.

" Well, I don't have anything against people taking a shower when they have a fever, but it's important to dry up as fast as you can when you have one." as soon as she said she looked at Alfred. "….and why are you not wearing a shirt?" she asked. Alfred looked down, he completely forgot that he was only wearing pajama bottoms over his undergarments, he wasn't wearing a top at all. He saw Alice shaking her head as she paused on drying his hair. As soon as she resumed, she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

" America!" she yelled. " What are you-"

" I'm hugging you" he said, his whimsical tone kicking in.

" I can see that you git, now, **why** are you hugging me?" at this she felt Alfred shiver.

" 'cause I'm cold" he said. With this Alice began to panic.

" What the hell! Alfr- America if you feel cold you should cover up" at this she felt Alfred's weight get heavier. " What the hell are you doing?" she asked. She felt her knees bending from the added weight. 'this guys is heavy' she thought. Suddenly Alfred relaxed, but sadly, his weight completely fell on Alice. Alice fell to the ground.

" Bloody hell, America!" she screamed, hoping that Mathew would hear her. Alice tried to get up, but Alfred's weight was too heavy.

"England, I fell really dizzy right now" he said.

" OF COURSE YOU WOULD YOU STUPID GIT." she yelled. 'Can anyone even hear me?' she thought. " can you atleast move your arms?" she asked.

"uhm, I'm kinda in pain here England, so I really wouldn't want to move."

"oh, for the love of- America, do help me and yourself, and please, just prop yourself up by your arms." she heard Alfred grunt.

" fine" he said. Alice felt the weight get off of her. She finally felt herself breathe, she quickly slipped out of her predicament. She stood up and then grabbed Alfred by his arm.

" What are you doing?" he asked. She looked back at him, he was confused on why she had an annoyed expression.

" For once, can you stop asking questions and let me do what I need to do?" she asked, flashing a ' just shut up or else' smile'. Alfred nodded in silence. The next seconds of his life amazed him as Alice managed to turn around and out him on her back. 'a Piggy back ride? Won't I crush her?' he thought. He snapped back into reality as he hears her grunt.

" Heavy aren't I?" he asked.

" shut it git." she said in a hurried grunt. She slowly took a step to the side. " it's not like I think that you're a little kid, certainly not."

" isn't my weight like, I don't know, crushing you?"

" like I said, shut it you git" she muttered under her breath. She suddenly turned around and with her last energy, she jumped back, knocking her and Alfred into the bed.

"oof!" Alfred said, the little weight on him suddenly disappeared when Alice jumped off the bed. He sat up, only to be brought down by a blanket Alice was dragging across his bed.

" Geez, you may say you have grown up, but you're still a big baby" Alice said as she sat down on the side of his bed. Alfred sat up and observed his former mentor. Her hair braided and spun around into a little bun at the bottom of her head. Her back was turned to him, but she sat in a slanted manner that he could still see her face, he watched as her chest moved in unsteady rhythm, her breath was uneven. Alfred let out a sigh knowing that he was again, a burden to England. As he look away he felt a warm steam brush up against his cheek. He turned to face Alice only to find her holding a spoon filled with chicken noodle soup.

" What the hell-"

" You need to eat." Alice said cutting him off, she moved the spoon closer to his mouth. Alfred stared at it, and then at Alice. "America-"

" I'm not a baby England" he said. At this Alice looked at America.

" Sure you are, you're a childish grown up man" she said. At this Alfred looked at Alice.

" I' AM NOT A-" at that instant England shoved the spoon full of hot chicken soup into his mouth. "mff-!" Alfred yanked the spoon out of his mouth and forced himself to swallow.

" WHAT THE HELL ENGLAND! YOU JUST DON'T GO SPOON FEEDING ME WITH YOUR HOMEMADE SOUP!" at this Alice, flinched. She didn't know what was worst, the fact that Alfred would reject her food or the fact that, or the fact that America was screaming at her.

" I didn't cook the soup or any of the food you git, Toris did all of the cooking." at this Alice began to stand. Suddenly she felt Alfred's hand gripping her hand.

" Don't go!" he said, she suddenly felt his grip loosen. She sighed as she sat back down on the side of the bed,

" Fine, I guess I'll stay." she then grabbed the bowl of chicken soup and handed it to Alfred. " here, go eat this" he hesitantly grabbed the bowl as he began to eat the soup. She looked at Alfred and then sighed again. Alfred handed her the bowl, he looked away as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. As she placed the bowl back onto the tray she heard a distinct sound. She looked towards the window, and then at Alfred, to her surprise his eyes were already widening. She walked towards the window and moved the curtain. The soft patters of the rain drop made her smile. Suddenly she saw a distinct flash of white 'hm, thunder and lightning? this storm is pretty bad' she thought. She looked back and saw a small lump of white on the bed. She walked over to the bed. A small smile presented in her face.

" don't tell me that you're still afraid of the thunder." she asked. She watched as Alfred pulled the blanket down to look at her.

" I'm not scared…I just don't like the sound."

" lie"

" no, I'm not"

" damn lie America"

" no I'm not ly-" suddenly another crashing sound came, sending the poor boy back into the his little den. Alice then began to laugh.

" Sure America, you grew up" she stated as she made her way to the door.

" England!-" another crashing sound came. " Don't" another crashing sound. "Leave-" another crashing sound.

" Damnit! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" he finally screamed out before another crashing sound came. He then felt a soft pat on his shoulder.

" You know, you're still such a child." she said as she sat down the side of his bed.

" America, you should really sleep, you need your rest." at this Alfred laid down. He turned and hugged Alice around the waist.

" Don't leave me Iggy, please don't" he said as he buried his face into his pillow. Alice looked down and began to pat his head." Will a song make you feel better?" she asked. He looked at her as he moved his head. He managed to get a small peek at her. Her messy tied up hair, her gleaming green eyes. He hugged her close and nodded. Alice stared out into the room and then looked at Alfred. She began to comb his hair with her hand.

" Well what do you want?" she asked Alfred. Alfred looked up.

" I don't know, Disney? Something French? I don't know."

" Well that was not helpful" Alice said as she looked away.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird_" she started

" What the hell England, I'm not a baby" Alfred protested.

" _And if that mocking bird won't sing, Papa's gonna you a diamond ring_" at this Alfred pulled Alice down, making her lay down next to him. " I'm not a baby!" he yelled in her face 'although I wouldn't mind buying _you_ a diamond ring' he thought.

" and you yelling at me proves what?" she asked. Alfred looked at her. Her green eyes were gleaming behind her glasses, her soft smile was on her face. She brought one hand up to his forehead and another to hers.

" Well you temperature seemed to have gone down." she said, but Alfred didn't hear any of that. Instead he was hearing her breath, and he noticed how their faces were close._ too close_ to each other. He leaned closer to her, which made her jump.

" America?" she asked, looking at him wondering what he was up to. Suddenly Alfred buried his head onto the crook of her neck. "AMERICA" Alice exclaimed as hot breaths landed on her neck. She tired to move his head off her shoulder. " What are you-"

" What I said earlier.." he began. Suddenly his grip on Alice tightened. "I meant it..not as a child…" she heard a small sob escape his lips.

" Alice Kirkland… answer me..do you love me the way I love you?"

* * *

**I'am so sorry to leave you guys at that note. DDx. anywhos, the lullaby England was singing clearly was not made by me. The history of this Lullaby was interesting, it's been said that it originated in America ( because of the mockingbird), but some say it originated in Europe. Honestly I do not know which to believe since the song is very old. Thank you for reading, please review! and I have any errors please tell me, my grammar is very horrible. :D Thanks you! w**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: APH does not belong to me.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update guys, I was working on another, mass editing it. DDx I'm very sorry for the wait, and if the ending wasn't satisfying then I'm very sorry, DDx. Anyways my history class is going over WW2, so I just got a boat load of ideas, which I may publish later on this week. as always, my grammar is painfully getting a bit (very tiny bit) better. As always reviews are welcome!

* * *

**

" Alice Kirkland… answer me..do you love me the way I love you?" Alfred asked. Alice's eyes widened, another thunder played a crashing sound. At this Alfred hugged Alice tighter, getting her close to him. Alice stopped the struggle of moving his face away from her shoulder, one hand caressed Alfred's face. She could feel him trembling.

" your fever is-"

" IT'S NOT THE FEVER" Alfred yelled as he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked down on Alice, her face was painted with a soft tinge of pink on her cheeks. What surprised him the most was that she was crying. Alfred mentally kicked himself again.

" I don't get it" Alice said, she turned her face so that it was half concealed by the pillow. Alfred bit his bottom lip. " why? Don't you hate me?" her words were like knives. Alfred closed his eyes and then opened them, with his left hand he directed Alice's head so that she could face him.

" if you're referring to the Revolution, no, I just wanted to be free" Alice looked at him and again turned her head so that the pillow could cover half of her face. Again, Alfred's hand stopped her head, and directed her gaze to him. This time he caressed her left cheek and sighed as he felt a cold tear land on it. " you once told me, that there was no point to keep a bird, who wants to be free, in a cage" he took a deep breath. " I just acted on what you thought me" he said, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her green eyes, he couldn't look on how they were surrounded by a red rim.

"When I was your colony, I wanted to protect you, from whatever made you cry. That was the last thing I ever wanted you to do." he looked at Alice who remained silent.

"I knew the only way to protect you was if I could become stronger than you, France, and Spain…" he stopped as a small sob escaped Alice's lips. He looked down. " no offense, but I couldn't grow under your rule, just like a bird, I have to leave the nest and grow on my own.." he opened his eyes, as he removed Alice's glasses. He doesn't get it, Alice could've overpowered him and run, but she didn't. Instead she just laid there, underneath him sobbing, not retorting nor defending herself. " I didn't want to separate from you, trust me, but it had to be done, for me and for you." he heard another sob from Alice. He looked down, he couldn't handle it anymore, her crying face, her little sobs, her green eyes hidden behind her eyelids rimmed with tears. He couldn't handle it anymore, '_ I made her cry…again_' he thought, he formed a fist, grabbing some of the fabric underneath him. '_ why is it always me? Why do I always make her cry? Is France the only who can-'_ he stopped his thoughts there. He bit his bottom lip and raised himself up away from Alice. The Alice who has her eyes covered with her hands, desperately wiping the tears away. The Alice who's little sobs are like screams of pain in his ears. The woman he wanted to protect, whose tears felt like bullets piercing his hand. He sigh and looked at Alice '_is France the only one who can make her smile?'_' he finished his thought. As he raise himself up and looked down, he sees her green eyes, covered by crystal clear tears, then suddenly, before he could get away from her, she threw her arms up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he felt her hands on the back of his neck and back. She pulled him close to her, into a hug. Alfred's eyes widened, and his face felt warm. He found his head on the crook of her neck, and listened through her sobs, he could hear words behind them.

" Alfred…Alfred…" she sobbed as she held onto him tighter. "Alfred…Alfred…"

" I'm here" he said, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He rolled over so that Alice was on top, he didn't want his weight to crush her.

"Alfred.." she continued, she couldn't seem to help but say his name.

" I'm here, shh it's okay Alice, I'm here" he said assuring her. He felt her tighten her grip around him.

" I love you" she said as she hugged him tighter. She let her tears fall, she couldn't stop. Suddenly she was being pulled away, next thing she knew was that she was sitting on Alfred's lap.

"Look at me" he said. She couldn't help but look down. She felt his hand underneath her chin, "I said look at me" he said as he directed her face up. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, she looked up at him.

" Please don't cry" he said. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. " I don't like it when I see you cry, especially if I'm the one who made you cry" he said. He heard a small sob from Alice as she remove her hold on him. She began to wipe her tears away as she sit on his lap. Alice looked at Alfred, his eyes closed, and his arms around her waist. She stopped crying, but her eyes were still rimmed by a hue of red. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looks at her. He flashes her a smile as he began to moved his head forward again. At first Alice didn't know what was going on, she suddenly got the hint when one of Alfred's hand traveled from her waist to the back of her head.

" Alfred what are you doing?" she asked.

" You'll see" he said in a whisper. He closed his eyes as his face gets closer to hers.

" Alfred you wouldn't dare!" Alice said as she covered her lips.

" c'mon just a little kiss"

" You're sick you git" she said trying to push herself away from him. For a sick person, he was pretty strong.

" I could be faking it, I mean I pretended to hurt myself all the time when I was still your colony" Alfred said as he chuckle. He saw Alice's hand drop, she gasp.

" You….you git..you.." in the middle of her sentence, Alfred closed the gap between them and kissed Alice. He withdrew, letting Alice breath. " you set-" she began again, only to be interrupted with Alfred kissing her again, this time it was a bit more passionate, he withdrew, a smile clearly on his face. ".you set me up!" she exclaimed, again she was silenced as Alfred pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her. A moment later, she rolled to the side so that she was hovering over Alfred.

" Enough," she said, at this she heard Alfred groan. " You need your rest, regardless you being sick or not. You have "panda" eyes" she said. Alfred looked away and closed his eyes.

" Kill joy" he muttered, at this he felt Alice's weight lifting off of him. In a rush he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her back down. " Don't leave me!" he demanded. He laid on his side and laid Alice down next to him. He was going to pull her close to him, but the thunder played its monstrous sound, making Alfred hugged Alice tighter than he intended. He heard Alice gasp from the sudden movement, but instead of flailing or pushing him away, she relaxed. "I wasn't going to leave you, you idiot." she said. She wrapped her arms around him. "Now got o sleep" with that Alfred hugged Alice close to him He kissed her forehead, and close his eyes.

3 weeks later

The doorbell rang. Alice put her tea onto the saucer. She slowly peeled the layers of blankets off. The doorbell then went off, as someone pressed the button about fifteen times. The poor girl was dizzy, she quickly made her way to the door. She opens the door, the cold air hit her pale skin, there she saw a blue eye blonde, who had a lock of hair defying gravity's pull. As soon as she opened the door she nearly fell forward. Suddenly a pair of arms caught her, she felt herself getting picked up. She heard the door close and the locks clicking. She opened her eyes and saw Alfred. He was carrying her bridal style. She huddled closer to him as he began to descend up the stairs.

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" To return a favor" Alfred mused as he opened the door and set Alice down on her bed. "I'm here to take care of my girlfriend, what else?" He asked.

" how'd you know that I was sick?" she asked.

" you told Mattie, and Mattie told me" he said.

" you git, you're the one who got me sick" she said. At this Alfred covered her body with the blanket. He grabbed the chair by Alice's window and placed it next to her bed. He was surprised that the small girl was already asleep. He smiled, and leaned over her, kissing her forehead. He sat down on the chair and grabbed her hand, and held it. Slowly but surely, he drifted to sleep, right next to Alice.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the ending was bleh, but I assure you that this was not rushed. Please review!**


End file.
